Daddy?
by Alice N. Wonderland
Summary: Part Three to the Tug on 'Taker Untamed Hearts Lucidy Stories. Is Cass moving on without Jeff?
1. Default Chapter

**Daddy?**

By Alice N. Wonderland

Cass can not believe her life. If she sidn't know better, it would all have been one big story. She didn't expect to be a single mother ever. It seems as if Jeff just couldn't get things together. He was so terribly scarred by Matt's betrayal, losing his contract and not being secure enought to be a good daddy to Jauquin, his now 18 month old son. Jeff has gone back into wrestling and has been on the road for three months strait now. Talking on the phone to him is like talking to a stranger.

Cass twists her wedding band on her finger as she waits in 'Takers dressing room. Jauquin peacefully sleeps in his carrier. It's obvious to Marc when he walks in that his little girl has been crying. 'Taker picks her up like he did when she was a child and Cass just falls to pieces in her daddies arms.

They sit in a diner over steak n' eggs. 'Taker is feeding the baby. "Them eggs good little man? Yeah, that's Pa-Pa's little man. 'Taker smiles and looks to Cass, "Has he said anything to you about a legal seperation?"

"Dad, we're not seperated."

"The hell you aren't. You know what baby girl, I'm gonna tell you what I coulda seen this a mile a way..."

"Daddy please. Do you really think this is what I need to hear....now?"

Miles away in Utah. Jeff sits in his locker room putting on his face paint. He glances at the picture of Cass and Jauquin and sighs.

"Why can't I get this right?"

_Okay much more to come I promise. Please review!!!_


	2. Daddy? Chapter Two

Daddy?

By Alice N. Wonderland

Cass is at the Arizona Ranch bathing Joaquin. Lizzy is in the living room playing PS2 when the doorbell rings.

"Cassie someone's here to see you. Cassie!"

"I'll be right there!" yells Cass as she dries off Joaquin. "Mommy just loves a clean baby, yes she does." Cass reaches behind her for his diaper and Joaquin takes off laughing.

"Joaquin you little booger...." She can't help but smile as she chases him out into the living room. She is more shocked at who he's run to in the living room.

Cass picks up her child holding him close to her protectantly.

"What are you doing here?"

"You look great, motherhood has been real good to you."

"Lizzy..." says Cass not taking her eyes off the man she's talking to, "take J into his room and dress him for bed, I'll be in shortly."

"Sure okay" Lizzy takes Joaquin and leaves very curious of who that man is and what's going on.

"What are you doing here!?"

"I came to see Jeffy"

"You know damn well he's not here!"

The man sits, it's Matt Hardy!!! "Mind if I take a seat?"

"I do!"

Matt smiles and stands walking towards her.

"Now you see, if you had only said "_I do_" to me... you wouldn't be here alone, with your druggie husband out doing Lord knows what."

"He is still your brother!"

"He hasn't been my brother for a long time, you made sure of that didn't you!"

"Don't fool yourself that your kidnapping me had nothing to do with it!"

"I just love it when you get feisty... you know it don't you?"

Cass tries to walk away and Matt grabs her arm and draws her close to him. Matt takes in a deep breath off her neck. Cass fights tears.

"I miss that... so soft, so sweet."

"Matt please..."

"Oh baby you don't have to beg...."

"You're hurting me."

Matt let's go and walks towards the piano looking at pictures. "You know I just don't get it... Jeffy got you.....your uncle got Amy... You know they're really together right?"

"No I didn't..."

Don't ! Lie to me! You know I can't stand that!

Cass here's the baby crying

"Matt, you need to leave"

"Not without what I came here for..."

Matt walks to her again, she's shaking and he kisses her.

"We're not completely finished, just so you know."

"My baby... I have to..."

Matt opens the door and steps out, "Lock the door, you never know who can come in.." Matt smiles and leaves. Cass double locks the door and runs to her crying baby.

In Michigan 'Taker is outraged as he storms into Vince's makeshift office.

"Marc, what the hell"

"I want Hardy"

"Jeff?"

"No his dumb ass brother Matt! I'm gonna let you know Matt Hardy has written his own death notice!"

"What has he done?"

"He's after my daughter, what else! That man is obsessed and you need to take care of him before I do!"

'Taker starts to leave...

"Well where the hell are you going!"

"I'm going to get my son and drag his ass back home!"

_Read N Review More to come!!!_


	3. Daddy? Chapter Three

Daddy?

By Alice N. Wonderland

Cass has unsuccessfully tried to contact Jeff. He's not answering his phone and his voice mail is full. She can't help but think, "Is this intentional?"

She has the car packed and Joaquin is fast asleep in his carrier. Lizzy breaks the silence.

"Cassie are you and Jeff splitting up like mommy and daddy...Cliff?"

It saddens Cass as her sister remembers that Cliff isn't her daddy.

"No baby we're not, he's just out working... just like daddy did when I was growing up" Somehow even those words don't comfort Cass.

"So why are we going to Tampa?"

"Well, because I know mom misses you tons and I really want to see my friend Dani"

"She's married to The Rock... he's real cute"

Cass chuckles at her sister and they take off.

Cross the country Jeff is napping in his motel room with a bag of peas on his left knee. He hears heavy footsteps outside of his room followed by a pounding on the door.

"Who is it?!"

"Marc!"

Jeff makes his way to the door.

"Open this damn door boy!"

Jeff opens the door and the sun flashing from behind his father-in-law hurts his eyes, he turns and walks back to the bed where he sits.

"What are you doing here Marc?"

Mark rolls his eyes and starts to open the blinds and curtains in the room.

"Hey!" bellows Jeff.

"What you need is a little daylight! Amongst a few other things including my boot up your ass! The question isn't what am I doing here, it's what are you doing here!"

"I like to call it supporting my family"

"Boy don't get smart with me! Do you really think I'm stupid?!"

"Is this a trick question really?"

"Everything you're doing! I've done! But I was a man about it! I took accountability for my actions and for my family!"

Jeff doesn't want to hear this and covers his face with a towel.

'Taker continues, "I sure the hell didn't leave her alone enough for my brother to come after her again!" Jeff sits up, "Yes again... Matt paid Cassie a visit night before last."

"Why didn't she call me?"

"Couldn't, your mailbox is full."

"I don't know where I dropped the ball Marc. Oh God if he...I got to call her."

"No. You need to go to her; you need to step up son!"

"I don't know how..."

"Jeff, I was 19 when my little girl was born... I didn't know anymore than you," 'Taker sighs "son sometimes you just got to be a man for your family. Cass needs you."

"What if I mess up?"

"Then you'll be none different than a lot of other man who did."

Cass and Dani are walking in the park while Rock and his niece Alexandria are playing with Lizzie and the kids.

"I know how hard it is Cassie, believe me Duane ain't no picnic," A smile comes to Cass' face.

"But he's worth it. I wouldn't give him up for anything in the world. Life really is good."

"So what do I do? Just wait for him?"

"Do what you did from the beginning. Go after him! What, girl did you think that just because you got the ring you could stop chasing after your man?"

"I didn't think I would have to chase him at all. I didn't think he would leave."

"Jeff should a taken McMahon's offer. Don't you agree?"

"I do now. I wanted what he wanted"

"Sometimes what our husbands want—isn't in the best interest of our family. I got tired of being away from my husband. Duane and I were growing further and further apart..."

"Like Jeff and me...well, I can't even get in touch with him. I can't wait for him to get in touch with me. Dani, God help me, but I've been thinking more and more about divorce lately... I just don't know if this marriage can be saved...what a turbulent relationship it's been anyway, what in the hell were we thinking when we got married..."

"That you were in love."

"I do love the man, there's no denying that, but does he love me? Could he love me and let all this just happen?"

A few hours later they all pull up in front of Duane and Dani's house and Cass sees Jeff's Harley parked in the drive way. Duane looks and Dani and they smile...

"Who the hell parked that schwinn in front of my house?" Duane winks at Dani. They all get out of the car. Joaquin is asleep and Cass carries him as she walks towards the front of the house and sees Jeff sitting on the porch.

He walks to his wife and embraces her and his child.

"God, I love you."

"I love you too."

Jeff kisses his son's head then his wife.

"I'm gonna fix what's wrong Cassie I swear." Jeff again kisses Cass when Rock and Dani walk up.

"Come on break it up! This is a family neighborhood!!!"

A big smile breaks across Duane's face and he embraces his friend and they walk in the house. Tears of joy spring from Cass' eyes and she and Dani enter the house as well.

Back at Cass and Jeff's house in Malibu someone climbs out of the window, it's dark and we can't tell who he is, but he's left a "Love Letter" that starts out "My darling Cass, we will be together...SOON!"

_Read N' Review... More soon!_


End file.
